cuando las dimensiones se abren
by anonimamenteanonima
Summary: Que pasaría si luego de todas esas batallas por tantas dimensiones una se abre? Y nuestros shinobis conocen a sus yo de otra dimensión donde no son ninjas sino estudiantes? Y los miembros de akatsuki son unos universitarios jugosos de una fraternidad? Este fic contendrá de todo asi que leer con precaución. mucjas parejas! sxs dxs ixs etc etc
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuando las dimensiones se abren**_

**Que pasaría si luego de todas esas batallas por tantas dimensiones una se abre? Y nuestros shinobis conocen a sus yo de otra dimensión donde no son ninjas sino estudiantes? Y los miembros de akatsuki son unos universitarios jugosos de una fraternidad? Este fic contendrá de todo asi que leer con precaución. **

**Pasen y averigüen! Mi primer fic**

**-:gente desconocida**

**-A: personaje del mundo shinobi**

**-B: personaje de dimensión **

**-….- :pensamiento**

Ya terminada y todas las despedidas con los revividos nuestros ninjas favoritos se disponen a ir junto a sus amigos a celebrar la victoria pero…..

-PSHHHH JSHSJSNS BAM!

-NARUTO: QUE FUE ESO?

SASUKE: TU ESTOMAGO DOBE

NARUTO: NO FUE MI ESTOMAGO TEME

SASUKE: DIME TEME DE NUEVO Y TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS SERA UN CHIDORI EN EL CULO

SAKURA: -_-…. OIGAN ¿Qué ES ESO?

De pronto miran lo que parece ser una abertura que comienza a abrirse en el cielo que parece estar mostrando… ¿una ciudad?

Kakashi: no se por que tengo una mala espina sobre esto, será mejor que nos apresuremos a volver con los demás…

-piummmmmmmmmm jnsxnsasjnxs ahhhhhhhhhh!

-ah! Nunca mas fumo esa mierda!

-quiero vomitar *o*

Kakashi: están lloviendo personas?

No les dio tiempo de pensar cuando vieron a un grupo de personas o mejor dicho una bola humana caer y metros antes de tocar el suelo comienzan a caer en cámara lenta (no tan lenta lo suficiente para que no se mataran) y lo que vieron nuestros queridos amigos shinobis fue algo que los descoloco jamás pensaron en ver esta escena y mucho menos lo que les venia en un futuro

-woww esa cosa que conseguiste con el sensei de química estuvo sensacional siento que literalmente me pegue un viaje.

-yo no fume y aun asi me vole solo con estar cerca de ustedes malditos pendejos

-creo que de verdad viajamos miren al frente

-sssa-su-KEEEE? ¿Que te paso?pareces hecho mierda como si hubieses tenido la pelea de tu vida

-yo estoy aquí nisan…..oyeeee de verdad estoy alla! Que mierda es esto? ….me morí nisan?

-estupido deidara de mierda quizás que te paso la culebra de jardín que tienes por sensei

-estoy aquí y solo entrego calidad esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo… y respétenme o los repruebo pendejos

Nuestros shinobis no podían creer lo que sus ojos veian…. Otro sasuke, sakura,sai,kakashi,naruto, hasta neji y gaara y sobre todo…todo el elenco de akatsuki

Kakashi: esto no puede ser…díganme quienes son ustedes

-bueno como el menos ebrio del grupo me presentare, mi nombre es hyuga neji presidente del consejo estudiantil del sector verde de la academia konoha

-sasuke: academia? Presidente? Estudiantil?

Naruto: estas vivo y eres hokage de otro mundo?

Neji: no se dé que hablan, nosotros pertenecemos al complejo educativo konoha el cual tiene un gran renombre a nivel mundial donde solo las familias acaudaladas del mundo estudian, nuestra institución posee desde jardín de niños hasta universidad…de ahí esa manga de pendejos drogados hasta la medula, al ser una institución tan grande se les divide por sectores; sector verde-dorado y azul. Por lo que se necesita disiplina que provenga desde los mismos estudiantes… uffff bueno yo soy el presidente del sector verde y el es gaara el presidente del sector dorado.

Kakashi:-lo sabia ellos no son las personas que conocemos-bueno neji-kun y como es que llegaron aquí?

Neji: la verdad estábamos en una fiesta por el cumpleaños de naruto en akatsuti

-shinobis en general: queeeeeeeeeeeee

Neji: ejem! las universidades suelen tener fraternidades y la que posee mas renombre en la universidad es akatsuki y de pronto sasori miro el cielo y vio una grieta negra y hidan salto y vimos como comenzó a ser chupado hacia esa cosa y por inercia todos saltamos para agarrarlo y terminamos aquí

Naruto-B: la fiesta más salvaje de mi vida *o*

Naruto-A: tengo un gemelo datte-bayoo

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian era un itachi, su querido hermano vistiendo un jeans negro una polera gris y un poleron negro con gorro, sabia que no era el hermano que conocía pero el saber que era su hermano vivo aunque fuese en otra dimensión lo hizo muy feliz.

Itachi: waaaaa hay dos sasujes! Waaa cleo que eshhto esh muy loco jajajajajajajaja

Itachi corrió a abrazar a sasuke-A y sasuke no supo como reaccionar frente a esto y el olor a cerveza comenzó a roerle la nariz.

Itachi: te kello hermanito buaaaaaa (llanto)

Todos los shinobis miraban la escena mas rara del mundo y el resto solo se reian y comenzaron a sacar sus celulares para grabar el momento.

Kakashi: creo que lo mejor será avisarles a los demás lo que esta sucediando, si alguien ve a estas personas y sobre todo a "akatsuki 2" podrían intentar atacarlos y ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que hicieron los akatsukis de aca, por lo pronto busquemos a ino y a shikamaru.

-ino-B: aca estoy

-shikamaru-B: no se refieren a nosotros sino a los de aca -_-

-Kakashi: sakura acompañame y naruto y sasuke quédense aca a vigilarlos que no les pase nada, ya que son civiles que no conocen el lugar.

Así kakashi llego hasta el lugar y comenzó a explicar lo sucedido, las personas que estaban ahí no podían creer lo que escuchaban sobre todo lo de akatsuki imaginándose como seria ver a esos tipos intoxicados hasta la medula.

**bueno termine el primer cap. Es cortito lo sé pero como es mi primer fic quiero saber si del agrado del publico *O*


	2. capitulo 2: bola de pendejos

_**Cuando las dimensiones se abren**_

**Que pasaría si luego de todas esas batallas por tantas dimensiones una se abre? Y nuestros shinobis conocen a sus yo de otra dimensión donde no son ninjas sino estudiantes? Y los miembros de akatsuki son unos universitarios jugosos de una fraternidad? Este fic contendrá de todo asi que leer con precaución. **

**Pasen y averigüen! Mi primer fic**

**-:gente desconocida**

**-A: personaje del mundo shinobi**

**-B: personaje de dimensión **

**-….- :pensamiento**

**_Capitulo 2 _**

Mientras tanto kakashi terminaba de explicar por tercera vez lo ocurrido….

Hinata-A: neji-nisan está vivo?

Gaara-A: que soy qué?

Tsunade: kakashi si no los veo con mis propios ojos no te creeré una mierda

Kakashi: pues… miren el cielo y díganme lo que ven

Y todo shinobi alzo la vista viendo una grieta en el cielo…

**_Mientras tanto con naruto y sasuke:_**

Pain: oye ya shueltaa al clon de tu hermanio bestiaa jajaja

Konan: tengo examen mañana! Por queeee la vida me castiga

Orochimaru: konan yo también estoy aquí -_- asi que no creo que haga el examen…

Gaara-A: (lo que quiso decir) disculpa naruto de este mundo podrías contarnos lo que sucede en esta dimensión (lo que dijo) que huea pasa aca que están tan pal pico

Naruto-A: bien todo comenzó con…..

Y así los estudiantes escucharon todo atentamente desde la organización criminal llamada igual que su fraternidad, de como el profesor de química que ellos conocían era un villano, la guerra y de los chacras, jutsus y demases cosas shinobis

Deidara: ósea que todos los presentes de acá de akatsuki estamos muertos y también neji….espera… yo tenía unas bocas en las manos? Que le salían lenguas? Wooowww eso sería muy útil con las mujeres *_*

Naruto-B: ósea que tu ósea yo tengo un demonio zorro dentro?

Kiba-B: jajajajaja naruto eres una zorra!

Sasuke-B: uuuuuuuu traviesilla jajajajaja

Itachi: no se si será chacra pero estoy a punto de expulsar algo…

Sasuke-B: sasuke suéltalo!

Kakuzu: ese es tu desayuno pendejo no chacra!

Shino-B: por favor que alguien grave esta huevada

Kisame: yo no he dejado de grabar ni por un segundo!

Sasuke no podía creer nada de lo que veía, se veía a sí mismo ebrio, y ver a su hermano vomitar de tan borracho era algo que jamás se le paso por la mente, no sabía ni siquiera que sentir.

Naruto-A: oigan que son esas cosas que tienen en las manos?

Sai-B: celulares ¿no hay acá? Sirven para mantenerse comunicado

Naruto-B: naruto saquemonos una foto juntos! Wiii selfie conmigo mismo la subiré a facebook!

Naruto y sasuke se miraban con cara de circunstancia… definitivamente jamás en sus vidas se les paso por la mente esta situación.

**_Con kakashi:_**

Una vez que todo shinobi presente comprendió lo sucedido…

Tsunade: lo mejor será que cada shinobi regrese a su respectiva aldea por el momento no hay nada más que hacer acá, llevare a esas personas a la aldea y pensare en una manera de regresarlos a su mundo.

Gaara-A: hokage yo la acompañare a konoha, ya que según me informan mi yo de otra dimensión se encuentra presente también.

La hokage asintió y ella junto con todos los shinobis de la hoja fueron a reunirse con los estudiantes.

Una vez llegaron allá los shinobis no podían creer lo que veían y lo que más extrañó a los presentes fue como los rostros de cada uno de los estudiantes pasaban de ebriedad al más intenso terror.

Itachi: mierda es la rectora…

Naruto-B: corran por sus vidas y dignidad!

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a huir de la "rectora" se veía como neji tomo por error (era el menos ebrio pero ebrio al fin de cuentas) a hinata-A en brazos para disponerse a huir y como orochimaru gritaba que él no había hecho nada más que velar por la seguridad de sus alumnos, sasuke-B tomó a itachi de un pie y lo comenzó a arrastrar, lo mismo hacía sasori con deidara y sakura-B lloraba pidiendo perdón.

Todo shinobi miro la escena y pensaron: definitivamente no son los que conocemos…

Hiashi: …este neji esta tan ebrio que se llevo a hinata y mi hija de otra dimensión está ahí botada de tan ebria que esta…

Tsunade al ver semejante espectáculo junto con gaara no tuvieron más opción q ir a la siga de los estudiantes y de un salto se posicionaron frente a ellos

Tsunade: miren mocosos ebrios no se con quien me confunden pero soy tsunade la quinta hokage de la aldea de konoha y el es gaara el kazekage de la arena así que dejen de correr manga de pendejos o les zurro donde más les duele!

Los estudiantes la miraron y quedaron como estatuas y neji con gaara –B se posicionaron al frente

Gaara-B –no puedo creer que tenga un alto rango en esta dimensión- (lo que cree que dijo) ejem muchachos ella tiene razón no es la rectora por lo tanto no debemos tener miedo y debemos escuchar por nuestra propia seguridad lo que ellos tienen que decirnos y de cómo volver a nuestra dimensión. (lo que en realidad dijo) muchiashou no temed conchetumare que no es la vieja culia de la restora asi q calmao que ya nos dice como volver pa la casa asi que aschuchen.

Todo shinobi presente quedo con la boca abierta mientras gaara-A abria los ojos lo más que podía mientras los estudiantes no paraban de reír como enfermos

Tsunade por su parte concentro lo poco de chacra que tenia para golpearlo pero gaara-A alcanzo a salvarse "a sí mismo"

Gaara-A: etoo… miren mientras tanto los llevaremos a konoha mientras pensamos en una solución a este problema, yo como kazekage los escoltare junto con el resto de los shinobis a la aldea.

**_Y así en un parpadeo llegaron a la aldea de konoha_**

Toda la gente aplaudió y veneró a los héroes del mundo

Itachi (ya sobrio): ohhh pero que linda aldea! (sacando su celular y sacando fotos)

Naruto-A: bueno esta es nuestra aldea la hemos dejado muy bonita desde el ataque de pain ¬¬*

Pain: que! Ya te dije que lo siento u,u… espera pendejo no me cargues muertos a mi

Konan: cierto lo único que este pendejo destruye es su propia dignidad

Deidara: siento que olvidamos algo….

Sasuke-B: al resto que fueron a comprar cerveza llegaran y verán que no estamos y el pendejo de suigetsu no dejara de sacar eso en cara, disculpa kazekage pero ¿donde está el hotel? Necesito descansar

Gaara-A: aquí no hay de esos, hable con la hokage y lo mejor es que o se van con su "doble de acá" o al distrito uchiha donde hay mucho lugar.

Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron lo mas que podían, no quería a esa manga de pendejos en sus dominios, no le molestaría tener a itachi y a sasuke-B pero al resto ni soñarlo

Itachi: no quiero vivir ahí, sino sasuke nos echara cada vez que valla su novia ¬¬* maldito mocoso te la pasas tirando más que yo ¬¬**

Todos y digo todos los shinobis quedaron O_O incluyendo sasuke-A por esas afirmaciones y por que sasuke-B no negó en ningún momento

Sasuke-B: por lo menos tengo pareja estable a ti las mujeres no te duran ni 3 dias además esa academia estresa mucho como para vivir sin sexo

Todos los shinobis quedaron O_O otra vez y los hombres lo miraban con envidia y las mujeres sonrojadas y echando humo, ya que en el mundo shinobi no se habla de esas cosas y menos así tan abiertamente, sasuke-A solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra pero al mismo tiempo sintió mucha curiosidad

Sai-A: osea que la novia de sasuke también vino?

Hidan: la de él y la tuya jujujuju uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Konan: madura pendejo

Si ya era muy raro saber esas cosas de sasuke lo de sai los dejo plasmados

Naruto-A: jajajajajaja los dos tienen novias jajaja le pusieron la soga al teme de sasuke y al raro de sai jajajajjajajaja

Sai-B: seria gracioso si itachi o sasori se burlaran de nosotros pero un pobre virgen como tú en vez de risa da pena naruto

La cara de ambos narutos fue de la más grande miseria

Sakura-A: pobre naruto fuiste por lana y saliste trasquilado-tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quién es la novia de sasuke-kun-

Tsunade: Bueno por ahora se les deja en libertad de acción ya que demostraron no ser un peligro para la aldea

Itachi: YUJUUUUUUUUUUUU FIESTA EN MI CASA DE ESTA DIMENSION!

Shinobis: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sasuke-A: oye oye itachi es mi casa y no tienes ni un derecho a decir eso

Itachi: tengo el derecho por ser tu hermano mayor mocoso así que te me callas porque te guste o no tienes hermano de nuevo y NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA WOOOOOOOO!...además (en su oído) algo bueno te podría pasar ahí mira como tu otro yo te lleva ventaja y tu morirás de novio con manuela ya que se nota que la cosa es un poco conservadora aquí y con la ayuda de tu lindo hermanos versión 2.0 se te hará más rápido aprender ciertas cosas.

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos, guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos y guardo silencio.

Itachi: eso es un SI! Asi que a la licorería! Y los enanos vallan a ordenar y preparar para comer después de todo siguen siendo menores de edad mocosos ediondos a leche!

Pain: no quiero otra fiesta me falta mi hermano de otra madre…

Naruto-A: ahora que lo pienso…pain es el nombre que utilizaba nagato para controlar el cuerpo de yahiko …

Pain: ah no se de que hablas pero en realidad mi nombre es yahiko pero me dicen pain por una estupides que paso antes de entrar a la universidad, y si, nagato es mi hermano de otra madre y no me gusta fiestar sin el

Konan: a mi tampoco pero te aguantas si quieres no bebes así me ahorras problemas cuando tengo que estudiar

Pain: tienes razón! Mejor beberé en su nombre!

Gaara-A: será mejor que los acompañe y los vigile

Kakashi: valla bola de pendejos estos solo quieren ir de fiesta, por cierto el orochimaru-B donde esta?

Hinata-B: se fue a recorrer el pueblo, sensei es muy curioso

Kakashi: mejor lo sigo antes de que alguien lo confunda y lo mate.

Sasuke-B: bueno sasuke donde queda el distrito *acercándose a su oído* y la farmacia estoy pobre de condones

Sinceramente sasuke quedo helado quiso protestar que no hiciera cosas en su casa pero después de todo lo que había pasado ya no tenía fuerzas para nada y solo se limito a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a su casa

-FIN CAP 2-

ACLARACIONES: los que llegaron de la otra dimensión son:

Naruto-sasuke-sakura-sai-ino-shikamaru-hinata-neji-shino-kiba

Akatsuki: yahiko-konan-hidan-kakuzu-kisame-deidara-sasori-itachi y orochimaru

Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo hoy y comencé a escribir y escribir asi que si alguien quiera aportar una idea es bienvenida, el cap 3 tendrá lemon

Aparecerán mas personajes de la otra dimensión pero mas adelante (tal vez)


	3. alabado sea el closet parte 1

_**Cuando las dimensiones se abren**_

**Que pasaría si luego de todas esas batallas por tantas dimensiones una se abre? Y nuestros shinobis conocen a sus yo de otra dimensión donde no son ninjas sino estudiantes? Y los miembros de akatsuki son unos universitarios jugosos de una fraternidad? Este fic contendrá de todo asi que leer con precaución. **

**Pasen y averigüen! Mi primer fic**

**-:gente desconocida**

**-A: personaje del mundo shinobi**

**-B: personaje de dimensión **

**-….- :pensamiento**

**_axa - bxb:_ escena entre personaje **

Alabado sea el closet parte 1

**_Ya todos en casa de sasuke excepto los chicos akatsuki…_**

Sakura-A: wuaaa que lindo y espacioso lugar verdad sasuke?

Sasuke-B: si, de verdad es muy tranquilo… por ahora

Ino-A: me lo he estado preguntando hace un rato, porque llevan la misma ropa?

Gaara-B: es el uniforme de la academia

Naruto-B: se me ocurrió una idea! Porque no nos intercambiamos las ropas con nuestros dobles?, así cuando lleguen estos pendejos les jugamos una broma

Sasuke-A: olvídalo dobe

Sasuke-B: vamos sasuke suena divertido me haces ver como un amargado antisocial ¬¬*

Sasuke-A: esta bien -_-

Sai-A: donde esta mi doble?

Sakura-B: sakura vamos a cambiarnos n.n

**_Con las sakuras:_**

Sakura-A: disculpa pero tengo una duda… ¿Quién es la novia de sasuke-B?

Sakura-B: pues… yo…

Sakura-A: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –shanaroooo *O*–

sakura-B: te daré unos tips para conquistarlo pero… es bajo tu propio riesgo

Sakura-A: ¿que quieres decir con eso? No me asustes por favor

Sakura-B: veras sasuke en sí es un chico muy serio y frío, aunque este último tiempo se ha ablandado considerablemente, pero tiene una gran debilidad… y si la usas correctamente tendrás éxito… pero déjame decirte que es bajo tu propio riesgo… sasuke es incapaz de detenerse cuando quiere algo, en pocas palabras su mente se va en blanco no es capaz de reaccionar aunque le estés hablando *mirada picarona*, por lo menos mi sasuke es así, así que el tuyo no debe ser muy diferente… estas lista para hacerlo o no

Salura-A: dime todos tus conocimientos sensei *O*

**_Mientras tanto:_**

Sasuke-A: antes que me olvide, en la habitación del fondo a mano derecha hay un antiguo closet que se utiliza para guardar armas… no quiero que ningún ebrio de mierda le meta mano por que es una reliquia y una de las pocas cosas originales de la casa, así que por favor díganle a esos ebrios cuando lleguen y no quiero a nadie en ese lugar… iré a darme una ducha-no sé porque tengo la sensación de que estos idiotas lo primero que harán será ir a meterse con mi closet ¬¬- sasuke ven conmigo nos cambiaremos en esa habitación para que sepas que closet es y cuides que nadie se meta

Así ambos sasukes se fueron a cambiar…

**_En la habitación del closet: _**

Sasuke-B: wowww me veo muy sexy con estas ropas, sasuke vístete rápido

Sasuke-A: iré a tomar ducha antes, necesito relajarme –si no me falla la memoria esa puerta lleva a un baño, así no dejare la habitación en caso de que estos imbéciles se la den de curiosos-

Sasuke-B: bien entonces me adelanto

Sasuke tomo la ropa y se fue a duchar y al salir solo vestía unos bóxer de esos anchos y su pelo húmedo por el agua, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

Sasuke-A: oigan les dije que no vinieran aquí…sa-ku-ra

Sakura-A: -sasuke en ropa interior */o/*- disculpa!

Sasuke-A: no esta bien adelante sakura te ves bien con esas ropas

Sakura vestia el típico uniforme escolar con una muy muy pero muy cortita falda

Sakura-A: *sonrojada* gracias, solo quería decirte que me alegra mucho tenerte en la aldea y…

Sasuke-A: alguien viene

Sasuke abrió el closet y empujo a sakura para que se metiera dentro de el con el quedando sakura mirando la parte posterior del closet y sasuke con la puerta de este en su espalda

Sakura-A:sasuke-kun nos van a descubrir */O/*

Sasuke-A: shh silencio quiero ver que hacen, malditos pendejos les dije que no vinieran aquí, además no son ninjas asi que no notaran nuestra presencia

-shhhh

-oye esto es peligroso si nos descubren

-tranquila les dije que no vinieran, no me has dado algo rico desde que llegamos

Sasuke y sakura A: -esas voces no me digas que son …-

Sasuke-B: vamos una cortita que no aguanto, además con esas ropas te ves muy tierna *besando el cuello de la chica-

Sakura-B: ahhh no hagas eso

**Escena sxs B:**

Sasuke comienza a besar con más intensidad el cuello de sakura mientras que coloca una mano sobre el pecho de sakura masajiandolo en suaves movimientos mientras que con a otra le baja las calzas y la ropa interior, sakura por su parte comienza a desatar el nudo que sostiene los pantalones de sasuke desesperadamente

Sasuke: valla pero mira que mojada estas, parece que me echaste mucho de menos

Sakura: apurate antes de que nos interrumpan

Sasuke termino de quitarle las calzas la abre de piernas y de un solo movimiento entra en ella y mientras lo hace la abraza fuertemente apoyándose en el closet y besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**Sxs A:**

Mientras tanto nuestros sinobis solo querían que se los tragara la tierra

Sakura: -lo lo lo están haciendo justo aquí y justo ahora, maldición es tan excitante aunque trate de evitarlo y pensar en otra cosa el ruido de sus gemidos no me dejan- sasu…

Sakura no alcanzo a hablar y sintió como la mano de sasuke estaba en su boca haciéndola callar

Sasuke: *roncamente en su oído* baka no hables o nos descubrirán-mierda en mi espalda escucho todos los gemidos de esa sakura… oh! Mierda porfavor no no ahora-

Sakura se sentía tan extasiada por los gemidos y gruñidos de sasuke-B pero de pronto sintió algo que la hizo abrir los ojos y sonrojarse a más no poder

Sakura:-que es eso que siento en mi trasero…no me digas que es… sasuke-kun –

**sxsB**

sasuke entraba y Salía de sakura con una facilidad enorme gracias a los exquisitos fluidos que emanaban de ella

sasuke: mierda no me puse condon y no quiero parar para buscar uno

sakura: no importa ahh ah ah puedes irte dentro no estoy en los días de ovulación uff que rico no te detengas ahhh quie ~ro se~n~tirrr cuando te vallas dentro asiii~ bien calentito

sasuke la tomo y de un rápido movimiento la dio vuelta tomandola del trasero y penetrándola con brusquedad mientras sakura quedo completamente pegada al closet gimiendo el nombre de sasuke y demandando más velocidad

Sasuke: Me encanta agarrarte del culo mientras te lo hago uffff me excita tanto uff

**Sxs A:**

Sasuke: -mierda están en la misma posición de nosotros y a estas alturas sakura noto mi erección, mierda esto es demasiado para mí no creo poder soportar más tiempo-

_-Ahhhh sasuke dame con más fuerza~_

Sasuke al escuchar ese gemido tan seductor y caliente en su oreja instintivamente tomo a sakura de las caderas marcándole más su erección, sakura al sentir esto sintió sus piernas temblar y acomodo mas el trasero hacia el soltando y pequeño y débil quejido que no paso desapercibido para sasuke

Sasuke:-ohh mierda no me puedo controlar y sakura no me está ayudando para nada-

Sasuke al mirar hacia abajo noto como la péquela falda de sakura estaba comletamete levantada mostrando unas braguitas color rosa con encajes lo que bloqueo completamente su mente queriendo tocar y por supuesto no se detuvo y con una mano acaricio el trasero de sakura y coloco su otra mano en la entrepierna de esta haciéndola soltar un gemido que rápidamente fue callado por la otra mano de este.

Sasuke:-sakura esta tan mojada ohhh me pregunto que pasara si pongo mis dedos aquí en su clítoris-

Sasuke masajio con un dedo el clítoris de sakura y noto como ella acomodaba mas su trasero hacia el eso lo tenía más que caliente, de pronto un sonido lo hizo salir de su estado de transe

-click!

Sasuke: mierda con tanto choque con el closet le pusieron el seguro ahora no podremos salir!

**sxsB**

sasuke entraba y salía con cada vez más velocidad

sasuke: sakura me voy a ir grr

sakura: yo también ahh

sasuke abrazo a sakura mientras se iba dentro de ella derramando todo su semen dentro de ella mientras ella alcanzaba el climax total al sentir como el caliente semen de sasuke se derramaba dentro

sakura: uffff que rico ahora vamos vístete ya deberían haber llegado los chicos con el copete 3

y asi salienron de la habitación dejando a un par de shinobis excitados y atrapados

**sxs A:**

sasuke: uff se fueron, sakura intenta recoger ese kunai del suelo –menos mal cuando me fui me lleve las armas de aquí y solo deje ese kunai que me regalo itachi cuando ingrese a la academia-

sakura estaba excitada a más no poder y recordó las palabras de su ahora nueva "sensei"

sakura: (recondando a la B) "a sasuke le encanta mi trasero, le encanta tomarlo cuando lo hacemos así que si se te da la oportunidad juega con eso pero que no sea muy obvio, solo si se llegase a presentar la oportunidad"

sakura apego todo su cuerpo a sasuke y comenzó lenta y cuidadosamente a agacharse sin despegarse y apegando mas su trasero a sasuke

sakura: -ahh siento su miembro, esta tan duro, sensei hare todo lo que me enseñaste-

sasuke al sentir eso tomo instintivamente a sakura de las caderas pero aun tenía un poco de auto control, lo suficiente como para dirigirla para que pudiese abrir el closet, una vez que sakura se levanto con el kunai en sus manos espero por nuevas instrucciones.

Sasuke: muy bien, sé que estamos muy apegados pero intenta voltearte y con el kunai levanta el seguro de la puerta

Sakura lo hizo pero a mitad de camino de estar frente a el sintió algo caer, algo diminuto y sintió a sasuke tensarse a más no poder

Sasuke: -mierda el botón del bóxer O_O- (*ya saben esos bóxer anchos que tienen botoncitos para cuando el hombre quiere ir al baño) baka le sacaste el botón al bóxer!

Sakura al terminar de dar la vuela se encontró con un sasuke sonrojado y sintió algo aún más caliente entre sus piernas, específicamente en ese lugar donde antes estaba la mano de sasuke, ya que al estar excitado se notaba claramente su erección con el bóxer ancho y sin el botoncito su erección quedo completamente al descubierto, sakura recordó las lecciones de su "sensei" y soltó un leve gemido y comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente y a masajear con su cuerpo el miembro de sasuke y de pronto para en seco

Sakura: gomen sasuke-kun me deje llevar, ahora déjame abrazarte para intentar abrir el closet

Sakura lentamente va abrazando a sasuke lo que hace que roce más su erección en ella y al llegar a su oído soltó un leve gemido que nuevamente bloqueo los sentidos de sasuke haciendo que este la abrazara y sin ningún cuidado tomara la bragas de sakura haciéndolas pedazos

Sakura abrió los ojos y al mirar la cara de sasuke se dío cuenta a que se refería sakura-B por lo que se relamió los labios sintiéndose aun mas caliente que antes solo con esa mirada y por sobre todo por que sasuke estaba tan excitado que tenia el sharingan activado

Sasuke beso a sakura con furia como si su vida dependiera de ello y en un rápido movimiento la levanto acomodando las piernas de ella en sus caderas y gruñendo su nombre la penetro de un solo golpe al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba tan fuerte que podría romperla, mientras sakura solo sentía un intenso dolor no solo por haber perdido la virginidad, sino que también por que el miembro de sasuke era muy grande para ella que aun era virgen.

Sakura: sasuke-kun espera me duele ahh

Sasuke: ….grrr ahhh

Sakura: sasuke-kun me duele porfavor detente

Sasuke: sakura pídeme cualquier cosa menos que me detenga grrr ahhh sak uraaa estas condenadamente apretada que siento que me voy a correr pronto

Sakura quiso seguir protestando pero sasuke la tomo de las mejillas y mirándola a los ojos le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras disminuía el ritmo para acostumbrar a sakura minetras ella se aferraba a su espalda ambos con la respiración entrecortada

Sasuke: se siente rico ahora?

Sakura: mmm siiii ahhhh

Sasuke: grrr en ese caso aumentare la velocidad

Sasuke tomo ambas piernas de sakura elevándolas y comenzó a penetrarla con mucha mas fuerza que antes cada vez mas y mas rápido mientras sakura se aferraba a su espalda enterrando las uñas sin ninguna piedad, sasuke sintió que el climax de sakura se venía por lo que la beso para que no gritara

Sakura: sa-su-ke-kuun ufffff

Sasuke: me voy grrr

Sakura: sa-suu ke espe…

Sasuke mordió el cuello de sakura mientras se corria dentro de ella y la abrazaba suavemente

Sakura: sasuke-kun no quiero arruinar el momento pero no me escuchaste…no se si estoy ovulando

Sasuke: ahhh cállate no quiero pensar en eso ahora no seas tan molesta, ufff menudo orgasmo arreglate la ropa para abrir esta cosa

De pronto sasuke sintió una brisa en su espalda y luz, la puerta del closet fue abierta y no por ellos.

Itachi: buuuuuuuaaaajajajajjajajajjajajjajajajaa los encontré

Deidara: transqulos que no le direh a naidens ajajajjajajaa conchetumare culiaron en el closetsssssss jajajajajjajajajaawawawajajajjajaja

Sasuke: como pueden emborracharse tan rápido y que hacen aquí!

Itachi: te buscaba hic! Tranqulio campion no le diremosh a naidens que estaban acua tirandoo pffdjajajajjajaja

Sasuke: mierda necesito un trago… iré a vestirme y los acompaño a la fiesta

Así sasuke desapareció de la vista de los 3 dejando a 2 ebrios con ataque de risa y una sakura roja como tomate que aun no procesaba lo que acababa de suceder en el closet.

**continuaraaaaa 3**


End file.
